


Love me Tender

by Quacking_Kamo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Russian Mafia, Shameless Smut, Smut, philophobic Viktor, yoshiwara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacking_Kamo/pseuds/Quacking_Kamo
Summary: There was a figure behind the open window.He felt his breath catch in his throat, his mouth turning dry. Beautiful, was definitely not enough to describe him. His face was small and heart shaped; his eyes large and doe like. His jet black hair was slicked back, with a few escaped strands visible. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, his lips slightly parted and looking delectable. The moonlight made his milky white skin illuminate, giving him a soft glow.“Viktor? What are you looking at? You look like you’re...” A dramatic gasp came from the Swiss. “Are you-- in love? The Viktor womanizing-will never get married or fall in love--Nikiforov?”





	1. A Flightless Bird

“Sir, won’t you make me yours for the night?” A young girl with large, round eyes and a small pout asked. Her eyes were a pool of milk chocolate, intoxicating and soothing. It was evident that the man’s heart skipped a beat, as the girl teasingly pushed the fabric of her kimono further down her shoulder, revealing more of her creamy white skin. “You won’t regret it,” She murmured to him, as he shifted closer to the cage, captivated by the young girl’s pale, flawless skin. The man’s eyes flickered up to meet the girl’s, before he nodded and beckoned for an attendant, who was lingering next to the cage ever since the girl opened her mouth. “I’ll take her.” The man told the attendant gruffly--if not nonchalantly, but the way his eyes lingered on the girl’s exposed skin said otherwise. 

“Yes, of course Sir. I will show you to your room, and bring her out shortly.” The attendant politely replied, as he gestured further down the street, where the rooms were located. The man nodded, before finally looking away from the girl and following the attendant. The girl, on the other hand, was already looking up at the most upper room in the building directly opposite to her. Her eyes met another pair of brown eyes, but these were much darker and not full of life. She offered him a small smile, and he managed to curl his lips into a small smile, before raising a slender, feminine hand, tilting it as though to wave at her. She waved back, her movements less noticeable than his.

The young man from the third floor of the building watched, as the young girl was led out of the cage by the attendant who took her customer to the room prior. He kept his eyes on her, as she walked past the cages along the side of the wide street, and until she disappeared from his view as she was led into the areas with rooms.  
His eyes flickered back to the sight in front of him, as the number of customers increased, and the number of escorts with flirtatious smiles in the cages decreased. The night was still young; it was barely 11 at night. However, it was clear that today was going to be a busy day, as only very few escorts remained in the cages after the new wave of customers. As the number of customers grew larger with each passing hour, the attendants allowed the customers to take their escorts to designated rooms. With every customer taking an escort to keep them company for the night, the young man found his eyes following the receding figures of the brightly dressed escorts, male and female equally draped over the arms of their customers in an attempt to squeeze more money out of them. He let his mind wander, as he imagined himself to be in one of the shoes of the escorts. 

Oh, how he longed for the heat of another human, seeping into him. The feeling of his skin against another human’s skin. These feelings, once exposed to, became impossible to fulfil the emptiness it left with anything else. Whether these feelings were exposed through love or prostitution, at one point, they blurred until it became one. Sitting in this dark isolated room, only connected to the outside world through a window, he realised how much he craved the intimacy of another body on top of him. Breaths mixing together, bodies connecting until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. He wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to comfort his lonely body, as his eyes strayed from the cages to the ceiling above. 

Instead of the night sky, all he saw was metal. A square had been cut out of the ceiling, and the round moon made its appearance through the gap. The soft glow of the moon illuminated his figure, and the furniture in his room. He turned around, to take in the sight of the room he was confined in most of the day; during daytime he was allowed to roam the streets with several attendants in tow, but well before the customers began piling into the underground city, he was immediately taken back to his room. The room was well furnished-- the floor was covered in tatami mats, and the door was a classical Japanese sliding door, made out of bamboo frames and paper. In the middle of the room was a futon made with the highest quality fabric available. Directly opposite from his position, was the door, while along one side of the room, there were more doors opening to reveal his closet and storage space. On the other side of the room, was a square wooden tea table-- large enough to seat four people-- for when he had visitors. Square cushions, a shade lighter than the table itself accompanied it, the colour complementing the dark shade of brown. The young man turned his attention back to the outside world, the scenery of this underground sex city a norm for him. 

It had been incredibly long since he had been above; Yoshiwara became the cage he was kept in for the past seven years of his life. During the earlier years of his confinement here, he felt suffocated-- so much that he thought he was going to die. Now, it felt like that part of him had died, and what remained was someone desperate to survive, even if that meant living like a caged bird. He was no better than a wild animal, relying solely on instincts and only reacting to what occurred around him to survive. 

His train of thought was derailed, when he heard voices from the other side of his door. There must have been at least three attendants, as they ushered past his door, clearly in a hurry judging by their footsteps. As they approached and left his hearing range, he managed to catch the words; “...Important guests today, Master said to prepare the best...” 

Important guests? 

Curiosity bubbled within him, but he forced himself to turn back towards the window. Beneath him, on the unpaved road, the guards were all tense, as they stood stiffly in their designated areas. A guard directly opposite to the building that he resided in stood up straighter, and greeted a tall, dark haired man. Master. “Sir, they have arrived at the front gates.” The guard reported to the tall man, to which the latter smiled a crooked grin. “Show them to my office-- I’ll be there in a moment.” The guard nodded, and turned on his heels to greet “them.” 

The tall man-- Master, as though he could feel someone staring at him, looked up towards the open window. Their eyes met, and the young man lowered his gaze in sign of respect. When he looked up, he barely caught a glimpse of the tall man entering the building. The young man could feel his heart beat faster.  
It was far from excitement, however. 

He felt the fear grip at his chest like a thorny vine, wrapping itself around his heart. Heart thumped wildly against his ribcage and blood rushed past his ears. He turned just in time to hear two solid knocks on his door. The door slid open quietly, and the man came into view. The young man lowered his eyes, in a sign of respect and greeting. “Yuuri, have you been a good boy?” The man in the doorway-- Master, purred as Yuuri kept his eyes cast to the floor. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Yuuri replied with a soft voice, fearing that if he spoke any louder, the fear in his voice would be noticed. With a few large strides, the tall man-- Master, had crossed the room and knelt down before Yuuri. A surprised gasp left Yuuri’s lips, as the man grasped his chin with one hand, tilting his head back firmly. Yuuri bit back the whimpers that threatened to escape him, as the man trailed his nose from the side of Yuuri’s cheek, down to his neck. “I have guests today, but I will be sure to come back for you. Wait for me.” He murmured against the nape of the young man, to which the latter nodded shakily. 

The tall man-- Master, released him, and Yuuri did his best to stop his hands flying up to his face to soothe the area the man had gripped him tightly. Master, still kneeling before Yuuri reached up to tuck back a stray strand of hair, behind his ear. The young man did his best not to flinch at the intimate contact, and kept his eyes to the ground. Before the tall man could say anything else, multiple footfalls and words being spoken in a language that wasn’t Japanese made both men look out the window. 

It was then, that Yuuri laid his eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. It was as though for that brief second, the cage around him melted away, until he was left with a scene out of a fairytale. 

He was tall, with a slender but muscular build. He seemed to be a little older than himself, evident by the way he gave off the impression of an authoritative figure. His short gray hair seemed to reflect the moonlight, giving him an otherworldly glow around him. His piercing light blue-green eyes darted around, curiosity evident on his features. His left eye was covered with his bangs, which suited him incredibly well. Yuuri felt the air leave his lungs; it was as though something had changed in his life, the moment he saw this man. 

As though he knew he was being watched, the gray haired man looked around, until his eyes met Yuuri’s.  
The gray haired man’s lips parted a little, as though he was in awe. His eyes widened slightly, his cheeks filling with colour. His adam’s apple bobbed a little, as his breathing visibly hitched.

Was he... blushing?

Yuuri didn’t get to confirm the question, as he felt his body being pulled back roughly until his back hit the ground with a thud. All the air was knocked out of him, but unlike before, this time he felt as though he was about to die from suffocation. The tall man-- Master, pinned his wrists above him, onto the ground with a tight grip that was bound to leave bruises. Yuuri whimpered a little, and struggled to break free from his grasp. The tall man’s eyes narrowed, anger filling his features. He used his free hand to grip Yuuri’s thin, frail neck with a firm grip. 

Yuuri stopped struggling. 

“You’re mine.” He growled, his fingers tightening ever so slightly around the young man’s neck. Yuuri felt it becoming harder to breathe. In a panic, he nodded frantically, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Black spots were beginning to form around the edges of his view. “Don’t you dare look at anyone else.” The tall man-- Master, snarled, as he leaned down until their noses were touching. Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut, still nodding. 

A single, solid knock at the door made the grip around Yuuri’s neck and wrists loosen. Yuuri gasped for breath, as he curled into a small ball instinctively. The tall man stood up, and smoothed down his clothes. “What is it.” He asked, his voice flat. “Sir, they have been escorted to your office.” The voice replied, to which the tall man-- Master, answered, “I will be out in a moment.” 

Yuuri, still curled up in a ball, felt his shoulders tremble from the sobs that were threatening to break out. Please leave, please leave, please--  
A pair of arms wrapped around his body, lifting him effortlessly. Yuuri wanted to fight back, and demand that he gets his hands off him, but the words were caught in his throat. He felt his body being placed on something soft, which he immediately recognised as his futon. The tall man wordlessly placed Yuuri onto his futon, before pulling the cover over him. 

Yuuri heard the soft footfalls of the tall man, striding across the room to the door. The door slid open quietly. The tall man took a small breath.  
“Yuuri, I love you,” He murmured. 

The door slid closed. 

The tears broke loose, and streamed down the younger bruised man’s face while sobs wracked his small frame. 

I hate you, Master. 

It was then, that he realised how much weight the word ‘hate’ bore. 

 

The first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness was something cold being rubbed gently onto his neck and wrists. His eyes fluttered open to see the last person he wanted to see at the moment. 

For the rest of his miserable existence, in fact. 

He had an unreadable expression on his face, as he gently rubbed cream onto the now prominently bruised wrists. Yuuri felt himself flinching despite the grasp being incredibly gentle and the love and care could be felt through the contact. The tall man paused, his grip loosening a little--enough for Yuuri to pull his hands back tentatively. The younger scrambled up from his sleeping position, and clumsily slid away until he was at the edge of the futon furthest away from the sitting man.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he whispered softly, his voice cracking slightly. “You were looking at him with a gaze I want you to look at me with. And that just... infuriated me.” He tried to explain himself, but with no avail. 

Anger flared up within Yuuri, as he bit his bottom lip in an attempt to contain the tears that threatened to escape him again. ‘Is reason you slashed my ankles the same as this? Because I looked at someone? Because you wanted me to only look at you?’ He wanted to shout at the man. He felt anger, so much anger that all he could do was bury his face into the blanket. 

“Please let me take care of you,” He pleaded, as he reached for the trembling young man at the edge of the futon. The moment his fingertips gently brushed back Yuuri’s unruly bed hair, he lifted his face from the blanket, trying to wipe his eyes free of tears. Before he could, his hand was gently pried away from his face. He dared to look up, to find the man was still looking at him with the unreadable gaze. The man gently wiped away the tears with his fingertips. Yuuri knew, the moment that he saw that the man was looking at his lips, what he was after. 

He closed his eyes. 

His shoulders slumped in defeat. 

There was a moment of silence, when both of their breathing seemed to still and all that could be heard was the sound from the outside world. 

He felt his breath mingling with his own, their noses almost touching. 

He tilted his head back very slightly, so subtly that it was as though he didn’t move. 

That was enough for the other to press his lips against the other’s. 

Soon enough, they found themselves a tangle of limbs and soft murmurs. 

“Yuuri,” The man murmured with such love that made the younger man’s heart swell, yet also made his stomach churn with fear and hate. He bit back a hollow laugh that threatened to escape, as the situation was nothing but ironic to him. The man pressed his lips against Yuuri’s, rough and demanding. The warmth that seeped into the younger man was enough to make him press down his disgust, and he returned the contact with a soft sigh. 

One by one, the layers came off, until they were joined in an intimate manner. Like the faithful little possession that he was, Yuuri let out pleasured whimpers, which spurred on the man, who thrust into him with quick, sharp thrusts. 

Soon enough, warmth filled him, and the man collapsed on top of Yuuri with a pleased gasp, pressing kisses against the younger man’s skin.  
Yuuri stared up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over, as he felt the man pull out of him. 

‘This is okay,’ he told himself. 

‘After all, I’m nothing more than a flightless bird.’


	2. A Wilted Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chris plays matchmaker and convinces Viktor who has Philophobia that all he needs to do is fuck Yuuri and get it out of his system. 
> 
> Viktor agrees.

“Good evening gentlemen, welcome to Yoshiwara. I hope that your trip here was without incident,” A young lady stammered in a slightly broken but perfectly understandable English. She was dressed in a simple, one coloured kimono as she greeted the Russian men, who were almost double her small frame as well as her height. The man standing at the front of the group took the girl’s small hand in his slightly larger, but equally slender and feminine hand and brought it up to his lips whilst maintaining eye contact. He planted a soft kiss, and thanked her, smiling as she pulled back her hand and her face became red with delight. 

“Thank you, it was a pleasant journey but I’m sure the stay will be much more pleasurable.” He replied, charming smile not faltering from his lips. The young lady mumbled a, “this way please,” as she guided them down what appeared to be the main street. “Master has been incredibly generous and allowed any of our escorts to be at your service during your stay,” The girl informs the group of men with a bright smile. Her expression falters a little, and she looks slightly troubled. “All... but one.” She corrects herself. “But it is highly unlikely you will encounter him, so anyone that you see should be at your service.” 

The leader of the group cocked his head in question. “Who is he?” He asked, curiosity bubbling from deep within him. He wouldn’t have asked, if the girl hadn’t looked so conflicted between informing them and keeping the information to herself. The girl leans in closer to the man, and bites her lower lip, still looking conflicted, before murmuring to him softly. The rest of his group seemed to be distracted by the cages lined up along the sides of the street, and curious and excited Russian could be heard. 

They were evidently excited for some company. 

“His name is Yuuri. He’s Master’s favorite-- which no one is surprised about; he’s so beautiful.” She says in an almost dreamy voice. Her expression changed a little, as she continued describing this off-limits escort. “But he’s chained to this city by money. He has a large debt to cover, and...” Her eyes flickered around, to see if anyone was listening in. “Some people say that Master has slashed the backs of his ankles, so that he can’t run away. No one has seen him walking in years. He’s rarely seen outside at all.” Her expression turned to one of sympathy. “It’s such a shame-- with his looks and personality. He’s such a gentle person, I can’t believe he got roped into a place like this. As much as I love this city, it’s nothing more than a dream that will fade when morning comes.” 

The Russian nodded his head, deep in thought as he processed the girl’s words. “Is there a way to see him at least? I’m curious to how beautiful he must be if he’s the Master’s favorite. There’s so many beautiful people here already-- including you.” He adds in cheekily at the end, earning another full face blush from the girl. “We’re approaching the main building now; his room is the highest--” The girl’s words stop as she brings the group to a halt in front of the tallest and most extravagant looking building. “His room is up there. The one with the open window. Sometimes you can catch him looking out from the window.” She whispers to the leader, before clearing her throat and addressing the whole group. “We have arrived at Master’s office-- I will show you inside. Please make yourselves comfortable until he arrives.” She said, as she guides them inside. The leader tilts his head back, and looks up to the room the girl pointed out before. 

No one is there. 

He looked to the other side of the street, as he imagined what the beautiful escort must see every day. Just more buildings, cages and escorts. 

“Viktor, let’s go.” A certain Swiss called out to the man, drawling out the vowels. “Yeah, okay Chris,” Viktor replied, turning to face his right hand man. Chris had a glint in his eyes, as he eyed the remaining escorts in the cages. “They’re beautiful,” He commented, as Viktor turns his head to look at what Chris’ eyes were fixated on. 

Just a few girls exposing a lot of skin. 

“Mm,” Viktor hummed in neither confirmation nor denial. “I guess--” Before he finished his sentence, he felt someone’s eyes on him. He tilted his head back, eyes flickering to find the source. He turned his back to the cages, facing towards the building again, when his eyes met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. There was a figure behind the open window. 

He felt his breath catch in his throat, his mouth turning dry. Beautiful, was definitely not enough to describe him. His face was small and heart shaped; his eyes large and doe like. His jet black hair was slicked back, with a few escaped strands visible. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, his lips slightly parted and looking delectable. The moonlight made his milky white skin illuminate, giving him a soft glow. “Viktor? What are you looking at? You look like you’re...” A dramatic gasp came from the Swiss. “Are you-- in love? The Viktor womanizing -- will never get married and philophobic -- Nikiforov?” Chris jokingly asked, but his smile quickly fell when he realised his dear friend was serious. Chris gazed in the direction Viktor was still staring at, to find an empty window. The Swiss turned to look at the Russian questioningly. “There’s no one there. Who were you looking at?”

The Russian had a hurt and confused expression on his face, as he kept staring at the empty window. “Viktor?” Chris called his name cautiously, before the Russian’s expression changed. All traces of the ‘clearly in love’ expression was replaced with a neutral yet undeniably cold smile. “Of course not Chris, what do you take me as, to fall in love with a lowly escort? Clearly this is just a natural reaction, to want to fuck someone that one finds attractive,” He told Chris with the same neutral smile on his face, all the while his nails dug into his palm, the sharp pain dragging him back to reality. 

His chest felt heavy. 

He was not in love. 

His chest tightened at the thought of falling in love, until he felt he couldn’t breathe. 

He could not possibly be in love. 

He suppressed all his feelings, until lust remained. 

A pitiful, yet incredibly strong emotion with no lasting effects. 

Surely, he was feeling lust towards the escort. 

Nothing but lust. 

His chest felt lighter, and he could breathe again. 

Before the Swiss could say anything, the young girl who escorted them before appeared before them. “Sirs, the Master is ready to see you.” She told them with a soft smile. The Swiss watched, as his friend gave the girl a dazzling smile, encouraging her to lead them to her Master. They walked in silence, the men’s leather shoes clicking against the tile floor, and the young girl’s wooden shoes doing the same. Each footstep was as loud as a gunshot, as they stepped into an elevator. The rectangular prism whirred to life, and it lifted the three individuals several flights up, before letting out a small ‘ding,’ notifying them that they had arrived at their destination. 

The girl opened the door and gestured the men to step out of the elevator, where the rest of Viktor’s men and a group of other men, dressed in kimonos, who stood in front of an individual who appeared to be the ‘Master.’ Composing himself, Viktor stepped forward, open palmed, his lips curled in a smile that did not give much away. “Good evening,” He marveled, as he gazed at the number of men the owner had with him. His men were at a clear disadvantage in terms of numbers, without a doubt. “Thank you for your time. I hope that we will be able to form a contract soon enough.” He addressed the owner directly, holding his hand out to shake. 

The owner stepped forward with a similar smile, that screamed ‘untrustworthy, manipulative,’ but that could be said for both leaders. “The pleasure is all mine. However, shall we continue this conversation tomorrow? It’s quite late, and you have travelled a long way. Please, treat this as your home.” The owner suggested with a slight tilt of his head. Viktor could feel his smile straining slightly -- it was true that they had travelled a long way, and they were incredibly tired. However... 

At the thought of the young escort by the window made his stomach lurch. 

He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. 

He wanted to get this deal over and done with, and never have to see the young escort, or feel the emotions that he forced him to feel. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to turn the offer down politely, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without turning around, he knew it was Chris. After all, they knew each other like they knew the backs of their own hands. “We are honoured that you are offering us a place to stay for the while.” Chris replied instead of Viktor, amusement clear in his voice. Viktor felt him clench his fingers in annoyance, but kept a neutral smile all the same. 

Chris was going to get hit later.

“On that note...” Chris continued, as he stepped slightly in front of Viktor. “I assume that we will have access to any and every escort here, no? After all, we will make ourselves comfortable, like this is our home.” He chortled, and Viktor watched in amusement as the owner tried to keep his expressions from revealing too much. “Yes, of course. Any escort you desire, and they will be brought to you.” The owner managed to grit out, even though his eyes said otherwise. “Great! Then,” Chris turned to the girl who had guided them up here, standing by the elevators. She stood up even straighter, ready to fulfill any order. “I would like to request Yuuri.” 

The room went silent, and while his men looked confused, the owner’s men looked like they wanted to slaughter Chris, while the owner appeared livid. “Oh, is he not allowed? I mean, I guess we could find other places... Or you know, we could call off the deal...” Chris sighed nonchalantly, as he glanced at the owner over his shoulder. “The incense turned out incredible this time too... What a shame...” He continued, the mocking tone dripping from his words. 

“Sir...” One of the men, who Viktor assumed was the owner’s right hand man, tried to intervene, but the owner waved him off. “Bring Yuuri down to his room.” The owner ground out, and the girl standing by the elevator quickly scurried down a side hallway. The owner turned to look at Viktor with cold eyes, and a malicious smile. “Please train your dog,” he shot a glance at Chris, who was practically gloating, “better. Other than that, I will have someone show you to your rooms. If you require anything else, please call on one of the staff. Good evening, gentlemen,” he addressed Viktor and his men, “and dog.” Chris. 

Without another word, the owner walked out of the large common area, his men in tow. When they were out of sight, Viktor couldn’t hold back his hands. He felt them grasping Chris by his collar, and tightening. “What the fuck are you thinking,” he growled at his right hand man. Chris looked nothing but pleased and amused by this situation. “Vitya, clearly you were affected by that boy, in more ways than one.” Chris drawled out, but his last words were for Chris himself. “So, what better way than to fuck the boy, and get the feeling out of your mind. You need to be in a clear state of mind when you have the meeting with that asshole of an owner later anyway.” 

Viktor could see where Chris was coming from. Maybe he just needed to give his body what it wanted, and he would realise the feelings didn’t mean anything. 

He released Chris, and stepped back. Chris straightened his suit, the Cheshire cat like smirk still prominent on his lips. “I see everyone else left to go find themselves a bed partner.” He commented, as he gestured at the now empty room. 

“So it seems.” Viktor curtly replied, still irritated at how Chris handled the situation. Chris sighed, and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Now, now, I’m sure you will feel better after you get it out of your system, go on, follow her.” Chris smirked, as he gave Viktor a gentle push towards the girl. She had the elevator door open, and was waiting patiently. 

Without bothering to reply, Viktor stepped into the elevator, and just before the doors closed, he heard Chris chime in. 

“The head may err, but never the blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: smut. 
> 
> Lots of smut. 
> 
> Because smut is good. 
> 
> Also this was a super early update. This will only happen on very rare occasions.


	3. The Head May Err but Never the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAAAAA It's slightly longer. I think. 
> 
> Enjoy. <3

“The head may err but never the blood...” Viktor repeated, as the elevator took them down a story. “What does that even mean.” He muttered to himself, still irritated at the Swiss. By now, he must be surrounded by numerous escorts, having the time of his life. A quiet giggle came from the girl, who opened the now still elevator. “My mother used to tell me that a lot. It means to trust your gut. Your brain will make bad decisions, but if you want to do it, don’t regret it.” She murmured, a fond look in her eyes appearing. “Your blood never lies. It knows what it wants.” 

With those words, she gave him a gentle push out of the elevator. “Yuuri is in the room at the very end of the hallway. Turn right from here and keep walking.” She paused, her eyes turning sorrowful. A few heartbeats passed before she spoke. “Please enjoy your evening.” She finally said, before the elevator doors closed with a silent thud. Viktor turned around, and looked around the dimly lit hallway. It was well furnished, and the lowly lit warm lights created an atmosphere that was erotic, to say the least. 

“Turn right and walk straight down the hallway...” He mumbled to himself, as the turned right and began walking. With every click of his shoes against the tiled floor, he began to feel uneasy again. 

Step. 

What if this isn’t just lust. 

Step. 

What if this feeling doesn’t go away after this. 

Step. 

What if... 

Before he could turn back around and turn down the offer, he realised he was already standing in front of the very last door down the hallway. He closed his eyes, willing his uneven breathing to calm, and choked down the dry heaving that attempted to escape him. He leaned against the cold wall, hand over heart. “I’ll be okay. This is lust. I just need to fuck him and get this over and done with.” He muttered to himself softly, trying to convince himself he was right, even as he could tell his heart saying something else. 

He ignored it. 

Taking in a shallow breath, he stood up and straightened his suit, before knocking on the door gently. A pause, followed by a soft, gentle voice. “Come in,” The voice said, barely above a whisper. Viktor gently pushed the door open, and immediately his eyes met the large, captivating brown eyes of the young escort. He looked slightly flustered, as he squirmed under Viktor’s gaze. “T-thank you for choosing me to keep you company tonight. I am deeply honoured.” The escort stammered, as he toyed with the hem of his kimono. “Please... come in.” He finally whispered, which snapped Viktor out of his trance. He realised that he had been standing in the doorway the entire time. He shut the door, and took in a deep breath. When he turned around, he found the escort lying on his back on the large king sized bed, his kimono half off. When their eyes met again, Viktor could see a blush forming on the escort’s pale cheeks and his chest flushing. He could feel his own cheeks warming slightly, as he took in the sight. 

Illuminated by the soft moonlight, the escort looked beautiful. 

No words could describe the sight, as the escort gently pushed the rest of the fabric off himself, revealing his body to Viktor. Viktor took in a sharp breath, as the escort reached beside him for the night stand. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and the way that the escort’s slender fingers wrapped around the cylindrical bottle made Viktor wonder how those fingers would feel on his shaft. 

“Sh-should I prepare myself?” The escort asked in a low, quiet voice, looking up through his eyelashes at Viktor. Viktor hesitated, before shaking his head in a silent ‘no.’ Without another word, he took off his jacket and placed it on a nearby sofa. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to his elbows, and took off his leather shoes before kneeling on the bed in front of the escort. He glanced up at the escort, to find him blushing profusely. The almost innocent like nature of this escort made him all the more nervous, yet he somehow felt more at ease. 

Wordlessly, he reached for the bottle of lube, and the escort handed it to him with trembling hands. Viktor gently grasped the underside of the escort’s thighs, and spread his legs apart with caution. When the escort didn’t resist, he pushed them apart a little further, until he was fully exposed. His eyes trailed to the escort’s already half erect cock, and the escort: who was watching Viktor’s every move, squirmed a little -- his cock only getting harder. The sight before him made his breath hitch, and his heart pound furiously in his chest. He opened the bottle of lube, and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He could feel himself hesitating. It was something he had done so many times before, that it was almost second to nature for him but when it came to this escort, he felt like an inexperienced virgin. 

Get a grip. You’ve done this a countless number of times, and so has he. 

The thought of the escort embracing someone else made his stomach clench in disgust, and he could feel himself tense at the very thought of being disgusted. Why was he disgusted? After all, it was merely an escort. They had just met, and they would part ways soon enough. Even so, he found himself hesitating to prepare the escort for what his body wanted. 

As though noticing this, the escort gently placed his hands on Viktor’s, and guided them to the exposed puckering hole. With a breath, the escort had pushed Viktor’s index finger within him, a small pleased whimper escaping his throat. 

It was incredibly tight and warm. 

He could feel his resolve slipping. 

Cautiously, he pulled his finger out, only leaving the tip in, before pushing back in. The escort bit his bottom lip, while his hands trailed to the bedsheet beside him, before gripping the sheet. Viktor took this as an encouragement, as he pushed another finger in. The escort bucked his hips slightly, as Viktor kept a steady rhythm, pushing his fingers in and out. Teasingly, he spread his fingers apart, and the escort let out a cry that sent blood straight to his groin. 

The escort quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, but it was redundant as Viktor pushed another finger in. Viktor watched in awe, as the escort took his fingers incredibly well. 

He is an escort after all. 

A small part of him whispered, and it was like a bucket of cold water thrown over him. 

An escort. 

He could feel his stomach churning. He felt as though he would throw up. His vision blurred for a moment, and he felt his fingers stop moving inside the escort. His vision turned black, and for a few heartbeats, all he could hear was his own breathing. The room quickly came back into view, when he felt a small, slender hand on his cheek. He realised that he had closed his eyes for a bit. His blue eyes found the escort’s brown eyes, filled with worry. 

Nothing but worry. 

And somehow, knowing that, it made everything even worse. 

Viktor flinched away from the gentle touch, and the escort quickly retreated his hand, hurt filling his features. “I-I apologise. I crossed a line.” He quickly apologised, shifting back until Viktor’s fingers slipped out of him. Viktor wanted to tell him that he wasn’t at fault, and wanted to apologize, but words remained lodged in his chest and he couldn’t move an inch of his muscles. The escort looked as though he was on the verge of tears, as he quickly gathered his discarded clothes with haste. “I’ll excuse myself. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening.” He murmured, as draped a piece of clothing over his shoulders. As the escort moved to the edge of the bed, Viktor snapped back to reality. 

“No, I...” Viktor quickly acted, his voice cracking slightly. “Stay. The least I can do is help you with... that.” He finished, his eyes trailing to the escorts still half erect cock. The escort blushed, and tried to hide himself from Viktor, but Viktor acted swiftly to grasp the escort by his slender wrists. The escort winced, and Viktor looked down to see white bandages covering the escorts wrist -- his eyes travelled to the other wrist -- wrists, and... 

Viktor’s eyes trailed all over the escort’s body to find similar bandaging around the man’s neck. Under Viktor’s scrutinizing gaze the escort turned his head away, looking like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He tried to find the words to say, but the escort simply shook his head and refused to meet his gaze. 

It’s none of your concern. 

It felt like he was saying that. 

Even though the escort remained silent, Viktor felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Even so, he told the escort he would take care of his little situation, and he wasn’t about to back away from his words already. Without another word, he gently placed his hands on the escort’s waist and lifted him from the edge of the bed until he was pinned under him. Viktor pushed the escort’s legs apart, settling himself between them. The escort oped his legs further, inviting the Russian to have his way with him. Viktor took in a sharp breath, and felt his body taking control over his mind. 

At that thought, fear gripped at him tightly. 

Will fucking him really make these emotions disappear? 

A small huff came from the man beneath him, and just as his eyes trailed down to meet the other’s, he felt a pair of hands on his belt. “It’s okay.” The escort murmured softly, his eyes still damp with unshed tears. “It’s okay to give in to what your body wants.” 

With those words, the escort freed the buckle, and tugged Viktor’s pants down partway. Hastily, Viktor kicked off his pants. The escort made a move to tug down the boxers also, but Viktor gently grasped the escort’s hands and pinned them above his head, on the soft mattress. With one hand he swiftly removed his boxers, and he could hear an audible gasp escape the escort as his cock sprang loose. “Stay.” He said in a low, quiet voice, as he let go of his hands and reached for the discarded lube bottle. 

He poured a generous amount onto his member, and slicked himself up. He also poured some on the escort’s well prepared hole, which earned another whimper. Returning one of his hands to where it was before -- pinning the escort’s hands onto the mattress -- he grasped his member with the other hand and positioned himself at the entrance. He glanced up at the escort once more, to find him flushed red, and ready to cry at any given moment. 

Biting his tongue, he pushed into the escort carefully, the hand that was holding his cock now grasping the escort’s erect shaft. He pumped his hand up and down at a leisurely pace, whilst pushing forward steadily. The escort tried to pull his arms free, but when Viktor didn’t budge, he simply turned his head to the side to muffle his cries. 

Soon, Viktor had bottomed out, and he remained still for a bit, trying to allow the escort to grow accustomed to his size. He stilled his hand movements, when the escort came with a jerk and a cry. The escort clamped down on Viktor’s member, and he hissed in pleasure, as he watched the escort’s face contort with pleasure. His cum spurt out, and spilled over his stomach, the white liquid almost blending in with the creamy white skin. Viktor felt himself grow larger at this sight, stretching the escort even further. He remained still, until the aftershocks passed for the escort. Beneath him, the man opened his eyes, tears escaping the corners of them. He looked in bliss, his eyes glazed over and overflowing with lust. He nodded his head sluggishly, and Viktor took that as a sign for him to start moving. 

Without delay, he tightened his grip on the escort’s hands, while his other hand trailed to the escort’s hip, allowing him to get a firm grasp. He pulled his hips back slightly, before slamming back in. The slick of the lube ensured that he could easily slide in and out of the escort, despite how tight he was. The escort let out small noises of pleasure, as Viktor kept a steady pace. He could feel sweat trickling down his back, as he picked up the pace. Soon enough, he had both his hands on the escort’s hips, driving into the man mercilessly. The escort’s cries grew, as Viktor watched his untouched cock becoming harder and harder, until it looked as though with a single touch, the escort would cum again. 

“Ah -- It feels good, Sir.” The escort whimpered, as Viktor slowed his pace, until he was teasing. If he kept the pace up, he would cum far too soon, and he didn’t want this to be over just yet. 

Even if this was a dream of one night, he wanted to be lost in this dream for as long as possible. 

He slowly pushed inside the tight hole, before rotating his hips, earning a drawn out moan from the escort. He looked like a mess -- his eyes unfocused and glazed over, his hair sticking to his forehead, and his cheeks flushed. The blush extended from his cheeks down to his chest, and his shoulders. Before the escort could stop him, Viktor grasped his throbbing cock which lay on the escort’s stomach. The throbbing cock was red and impossibly hard; after a few moments of teasing the tip, the escort arched his back, tightening around Viktor’s cock, and came. 

“So responsive...” Viktor murmured to himself, as he watched the fresh cum smear over the drying cum streak. The escort looked worn out, as he lay beneath Viktor, trying to even his breath. Slowly, he pulled out of him, and the escort whimpered at the loss, his hole looking raw and well fucked. 

“We’re not done yet.” Viktor said lowly, as he flipped the man, forcing him to support himself on his shoulders and knees, backside fully exposed to Viktor. He rose to his knees, as he grasped the escort’s hips, before roughly slamming back in. The force of his thrust, combined with how tired the escort already was, he fell limp on his face, arms losing strength. Regardless of this, Viktor kept up the punishing pace, which drove to escort to his brink again. Viktor knew that he wouldn’t last much longer either, as the approaching climax caused the escort to tighten up around him again. 

“Please Sir, I need to -- please let me--” The escort whimpered, as cum began dripping out. Viktor placed his thumb over the escort’s leaking cock, denying him of his climax. “Wait.” He grunted, as he felt himself nearing his release. He felt himself to be on the brink of his release, when he remembered he didn’t put a condom on. The realisation struck him far too late, and he made a move to pull out, but the escort grasped his wrist. 

“No -- it’s okay. Please cum in me.” He gasped, eyes pleading. Viktor grit his teeth, and with a few more thrusts, he released his hand from the escort’s throbbing cock, and buried himself as deep as he could within him. With a shudder and a hoarse cry, the escort cummed on the bedsheet beneath him, while Viktor came deep within the escort. The escort went limp beneath him, as Viktor slowly pulled out, a trail of cum dribbling out of the thoroughly fucked hole. 

With a sigh, the escort had curled into a small ball, and his eyes fluttered closed. They looked red and slightly swollen, most likely from crying a little. After giving his body what it wanted, he didn’t feel anything less for this small, sleeping escort before him. 

If anything, the feelings grew. 

As well as his fear.


	4. A Drug Named Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, it feels like I haven't updated in an eternity. heh.   
> Sorry for the late chapter + for the chapter being so short -- I just wanted to get it updated.   
> Enjoy!

When Yuuri Katsuki opened his eyes, he was deliciously sore all over and clean. He tried to sit up a little, using his upper arms, but soon collapsed down, his hips aching and back sore. He winced a little as he tugged the sheets off his legs. He looked down, to find he was fully clothed, as well as wiped clean of the previous -- he turned to look out the window -- night’s activities. The morning sun was visible through the hole in the ceiling, the bright sun momentarily blinding him.

 

He sat on his bed, half propped up on his elbows, as he thought back to last night. As sleep escaped him, his memories became clearer by the second.

 

In a word, he felt confuzzled. The amount of pleasure that the man had given him -- simply thinking about it made his body shudder with ecstasy.  However, those pleasant feelings were soon overtaken by the confusion and rejection he felt. Was it only himself who wanted it? Did the man regret sleeping with a lowly escort like himself? Yuuri could feel his stomach churn, as he pulled the pillow behind him and clutched it tightly with his hands, burying his head into the soft material with a whimper.

 

Of course, that man regretted it -- he was nothing more than a cheap escort who could be bought with money.

 

He could feel tears well in his eyes and quickly blinked them away. Frustration bubbled up within him, as he clutched the pillow to himself even more tightly. “I’m such an idiot.” He mumbled to himself, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Why am I feeling like this.”

 

A small knock came from the door, making Yuuri lift his head gingerly. “Yuuri-kun, are you awake? I have some breakfast for you.” Yuuri wiped his eyes with his sleeves, before replying. “I’m awake.” He softly called, his voice cracking a little. The door slid open, and his eyes met his childhood friend, Yuuko’s concerned eyes. Her eyes widened, and she quickly shut the door behind her. “Yuuri, why are you crying? Are you in pain?” Her voice rose a little in panic, as she set the breakfast tray aside and made her way towards him. Hearing the concern in her voice only made it worse, as the tears he had tried so hard to hold in escaped him all at once.

 

“I don’t know -- I just...” He whimpered, hiccuping between words. Yuuko became blurry in his vision, but he felt her hand on top of his, as she pulled him in for a hug. She soothingly ran her hand up and down his back, the other cradling his head to her shoulder. It felt like an eternity, as he kept crying into her shoulder, and she kept soothing him. Finally, he could feel the tears stop, and he pulled back slowly. “I’m sorry I got your uniform dirty.” He croaked, his nose stuffy and eyes without a doubt puffy and red. “Yuuri, don’t worry about my uniform, I can put on a spare. How about you have your breakfast, and I’ll get you a bag of ice for your eyes. We can talk after.” Yuuko said with a motherly smile, as she wiped away the stray tears on his cheeks. She stood, and retrieved the tray, before placing it on his lap. “I’ll be back, okay?” She murmured, as she pushed his fringe back, which had fallen down to cover his eyes.

 

Yuuri could only nod, as Yuuko left the room with haste. The door slid shut behind her, and he picked up the utensils, to eat the food. It tasted like cardboard -- perhaps it was, or he couldn’t bring himself to taste it. He managed to eat half, before he placed the tray on his nightstand, and went back to clutching his pillow, waiting for Yuuko to return.

 

He lay back down on the bed and simply stared out the window. It was still early in the morning -- the street beneath him was silent. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything and everything that wasn’t of the silver-haired, blue-eyed man.

 

_He grasped the man’s wrist but his grasp was weak, his eyes already closing in exhaustion. “N-no... stay.” He heard himself whimper, barely managing to form words. The eccentric blue eyes which were studying him widened a little before he felt a hand softly trace his cheekbone. “I’ll be back, let me get something to clean you with.” The man replied lowly, as he gently but firmly makes his own hands release the wrist. He whimpered, but the man pushed back the locks of hair that stuck to his forehead with light touches that made him feel at ease. “Sleep. I’ll be back.” The man assured him, as he stood from the bed and hastily tugged on some clothes. He found the last thing he saw, was the man’s broad back leaving the room. ‘Don’t go,’ He wanted to cry out, but sleep overtook him, forcing him to swallow his words._

 

_When he opened his eyes again, he found himself disoriented, and the sensation of a warm, wet cloth travelling over his body. He blinked lazily, still groggy with sleep, and a confused whimper escaped him involuntarily. The hands on his body stopped, and immediately, he felt a hand reach up to cradle the side of his neck. The thumb traced soothing circles on his cheek, and he snuggled closer to the hand. “Sorry. I’m almost done.” The man’s voice came from above him. He heard himself sigh, as the man made sure to wash the cloth every so often, enough to ensure the cloth didn’t cool down too much. He tried to fight back against the sleep that attempted to overcome him, but almost as though the man realised this, he began humming a melody that made it impossible for him to stay awake. He felt the man gently stroke his cheek, and firmly press a kiss against his palm, before sleep consumed him once more._

 

He woke with a gasp, bolting upright on his bed, clutching his hand. A cold cloth flopped onto his lap, and his eyes felt wet. “Yuuri? Did you have a nightmare? Does your wrist hurt?” Yuuko’s voice came from next to him. His eyes flicked to her and found her sitting alone in a seat next to his bed, with a bandage, ointment, and what appeared to be a wash basin filled with cold water.

 

“I’m okay,” He managed to whisper, but the dream had felt so real -- his palm felt searing hot, the exact spot the man had kissed in his dream. “Yuuko... did you clean me last night?” He asked, his voice trembling a little. When Yuuko didn’t answer immediately, he turned to look at her, dread and an unknown emotion pooling in his stomach. Her cheeks were bright red, and she had a giddy grin on her lips.

 

“He told me not to tell you, but-- oh Yuuri, you should have seen him! He was so insistent on cleaning you and carrying you back to your room himself! And also--” Yuuko reached next to her, and grasped what Yuuri had assumed was ointment. There was Russian written over it. “He gave me this ointment to spread on your bruises.” Her voice faltered a little near the end, as she unscrewed the little container and lifted it towards him to see. It looked like ointment and smelled like it also. “How about you take a shower and we can change the bandages?”

 

He had grown used to having people see his naked body so much that now, he had no objections to Yuuko helping him get in the bath tub. Before, he had become bright red in the face, and could barely look her in the eyes. Now, bath times were done in a comfortable silence or the occasional small talk. However, one thing never changed.

 

Whenever she saw his ankles, sadness appeared and she looked like she wanted to cry for him. “They don’t hurt anymore.” Yuuri would tell her, with a weak smile. “Maybe the scarring will fade with time.” Despite being soaked, Yuuko would pull him closer, wrapping her arms around his head, over his ears.

 

Even today, was no exception.

 

***

Yuuko tightened the last of the bandage, and Yuuri sighed in bliss. Hair slightly damp, and smelling fresh -- excluding the smell of the ointment, he was pleased. “I’m going to go see if they need any help setting up for business tonight, get some rest okay? I’ll be back later with lunch.” Yuuko said with a smile, ruffling his damp hair with a clean towel. “Yes, ma’am,” Yuuri replied with a smile, which he hoped didn’t appear forced. Yuuko was gone, the half-finished breakfast tray and his dirty clothes gone with her.

 

He flopped down on his futon again, not caring about getting his pillow damp. Yuuko would always scold him for doing so, but he could not be bothered to dry off fully. He looked to his right, where his palm was sprawled out against the pillow. The spot where the man kissed his palm in his dream -- he bolted up, heart pounding. Was it a dream? But it had felt so real... And Yuuko had told him that the man had cleaned him. The dreams from before jumped out at him, and he buried his head into his pillow, trying to block out the images.

 

He could feel his face heating up rapidly, his heart lodged in his throat. He sighed and sat up, using his upper body. “Maybe fresh air will do me good.” He muttered to himself, as he reached for the little bell next to his bed, which called for Yuuko. He picked it up and shook it gently. The clear chime of the bell rang throughout his room, and he could hear footsteps approaching his room. “Yuuko, that was fast--” Yuuri commented, as he placed the bell down. When Yuuko didn’t respond, he looked up to see _him_. Panic and fear gripped him, as he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor. “Master. I apologise I thought it was Yuuko--” He tried to explain himself, lowering his head.

 

The sound of the door sliding shut made his stomach drop. He dared to lift his head a fraction, to look up.

 

He immediately wished he hadn’t.

 

Furious, was not enough to describe the emotion. He looked ready to _slaughter_. Yuuri found himself backing away as much as he could, using his arms. He felt pathetic, and helpless as Master stepped forward, eyes focused on him.

 

He found himself at the edge of the futon, trembling. Master smiled, a cold and malicious one, and Yuuri was harshly reminded once more of what he really was.

 

Someone who would never be free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Kudos appreciated (•ө•)♡
> 
> Updates: Will likely be infrequent and all over the place.


End file.
